Wrong
by RosettaWuzHere
Summary: Reid is kidnapped again and Hotch feels responsible. The situation causes questions to be raised that Hotch prefers left unanswered. Includes Reid's coming out story. Sorry I couldn't think of a good name. Slash. Don't like don't read. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**First Criminal Minds story, but I've been a fan for a long time. Also a first attempt at slash. Rating stays T (violence, mature themes). Please R&R!**

Aaron Hotchner's brow furrowed deeper as J.J. explained the finer details of the case they were working on. Reid walked alongside, making comments on the unsub's behavior. Hotch pushed the button for the elevator impatiently. A pounding headache was fast turning into a migraine and he was out of Advil. J.J. and Reid slipped into the elevator beside him, invading what little space he kept for himself. J.J. was still talking, trying to catch him up on the briefing he had missed earlier. With a small _ping! _the elevator reached the bottom floor.

"Look J.J., we can catch up on the jet." he snapped. That had come out harsher than he intended. It always did. He turned to Spencer.

"Reid, you're riding with me." He stalked away, Reid hurrying behind him.  
When they got inside the car Reid sat awkwardly, apparently very interested in the office buildings outside. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Is everything okay?" He asked tentatively, already cringing at the scolding he was sure to come. Instead, Hotch dodged the question.

"I just need to stop here for a minute." They pulled up to a roadside gas bar. "I'll be right back." he said in that tone of voice that said, _Stay out of trouble._ Reid smiled and almost replied, 'Thanks, Mom.', before remembering that this was his boss.

The tinkling of bells alerted the cashier as Hotch strode across the small interior. The thin boy sported a small, plastic name tag that read 'Eric'. He gave Hotch a lopsided grin as he scanned the bottle. Hotch tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace as he thought about how he should apologize to Reid when he got back.

"That will be all?" asked Eric monotonously.

"Yeah." Hotch replied distractedly.

"Are you sure, Agent Hotchner? Agent Reid is probably getting anxious." Eric asked, a smile creeping up the sides of his mouth. Hotch jerked his head upwards. The boy had known his name and that he was a federal agent. But that didn't matter. He ran to the door and shoved it open. Before he could call to Reid, he was shoved backwards by a blinding force. He squinted through the dust and debris. Their car was reduced to a smoking wreck.

Reid was remembering one of the most important days of his life.(in his opinion).

_ Reid walked into the briefing room. He was aware of how nervous and pale he must look and had his suspicions confirmed when Morgan handed him a coffee and said,_

"_Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Reid faked a smile and took a gulp of his coffee. Then he coughed and cleared his throat, which got everyone's attention. He faced the group of attentive faces and began to speak._

"_I have something to say. Actually, it's been bothering me for a while now to _

_the point where I don't feel comfortable-"_

"_Spit it out. We got work to do here." Rossi said bluntly._

_ "I'm gay."_

_Their reactions weren't as he had expected them. None of them seemed that surprised. J.J. went back to shuffling papers, Emily whispered something to Garcia that cracked her up. Rossi handed Morgan a $20 bill. _

_ "You knew." Reid said, turning to Morgan. _

"_Come on, man. The dressing up when you thought no one was around was a dead giveaway." Morgan said slapping him on the back. Reid pulled him aside and said in hushed tones,_

"_How did you know about that?" Morgan smiled and replied entirely too loudly,_

"_I didn't. But I sure do now." Rossi walked by and handed Morgan a $50 bill then turned to Reid._

"_You're killing me here, kid!" he said, chuckling. _

"_You know, Hotch should've been here for this." Morgan said._

"_I already knew. He told me a few months after he joined the team." Came Hotch's voice from behind them. Reid cringed. There was a moment of absolute silence, then a sudden loudness as everyone tried to pretend they hadn't all come organ choked as his gum became dislodged from his throat. Hotch glared around the room and said forcefully,_

"_He told me for professional reasons." Emily snickered and muttered,_

"_Oh yeah. Professional."_

Reid was shocked out of his reverie by the loud click and knocking of a gun against his head. A voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to reach down and take your gun and your radio." Reid shifted uncomfortably as a gloved hand reached down and rubbed against his side. "Now you are going to step out of the car-not yet!-while facing me. Got it?" His captor whispered, roughly grabbing him and pulling him out of the car.

Reid took a good look at his captor, a woman of about average height, wearing a trench coat and a handkerchief over her mouth. She stepped forwards and jabbed the gun into his stomach pulling him across the parking lot. She shoved him into the back of a black sedan. Then she grabbed a remote control and pushed a button. A huge explosion cause him to hit his head on the floor of the sedan. She pulled out duct tape and Reid began to struggle. She pushed the gun into him so hard he gasped for her to stop.

"Don't push me." she hissed. Reid didn't struggle as she taped his mouth and plasticuffed his hands. Bleeding out from the stomach was a painful way to die and he doubted she would take him to the hospital. As she she got into the front seat and started the engine, Reid could see Hotch's head snap towards the sound from the window. He slammed his handcuffed hands against the window. His eyes met with Hotch's, then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the mistakes in the last one. New computer and new writing program. This is short, kind of like a teaser. I'll try to get the next one in soon, but school is also starting so no guarantees. This story is partially inspired by this video: .com/watch?v=6UwHyN1Pnt4 . R&R plz! I love reviews! What do you like? What don't you like? what do you want to happen? **

Reid relaxed his head against the floor of the sedan. His head was throbbing painfully. His eyes were drooping and his ear was wet and sticky.

"I..might have a con-con.." He began slowly. His lips felt rubbery and his vision was blurry. "..concussion." He tried again to speak but before he could, he plunged into darkness.

* * *

Back at the BAU, Hotch paced nervously outside the interrogation room where Eric sat, smirking at the two way glass. Morgan came in and put a hand on Hotch's shoulder.

"Maybe you should take a break." he said softly, trying not to trigger an outburst. Hotch shrugged his hand off and headed down the hall where Reid's empty desk agitated him even more. Rossi and Emily were working on a profile, but they had little to go on. J.J. Leaned over Garcia's shoulder as she searched for black sedans with license plates with the first three numbers 4-6-9.

Hotch faced the room angrily.

"Don't we have something? Anything?" he sat down on the sofa in his office and put his hands on his temples. Rossi came into the office.

"We need to talk." he said calmly, shutting the door behind him.

"No, we need to find Reid." Hotch said getting up and reaching for the doorknob. Rossi grabbed his arm.

"Sit down, Hotch." Rossi said firmly. Hotch sat down, his spirits sinking even lower. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have right now.

"When Reid announced his..preference.. we all kind of realized that he.." Rossi looked uncomfortable. Hotch nodded, signalling for him to go on. "I've never seen you act this way and I-we- need to know that there isn't anything going on between you. If there's something that will affect you judgement-" Hotch cut him short.

"There's nothing going on. For god's sakes, I've been married for years, Rossi." he said angrily.

"Were married, Hotch. Were." Rossi corrected. Hotch inhaled deeply.

"It was my fault. It was my fault and it's killing me." he said, pain coming though in his voice.

"It could've happened to any of us." Rossi said sympathetically.

"It happened to me."

* * *

When Reid woke, he was in a shed. The windows were barred. The woman stood over him. There was no point in training the gun on him now. She had replaced the plasticuffs with metal and they were chaining him to a pole. The woman was wearing a work suit now, her face completely visible. Reid's vision was coming in and out of focus, but he thought he knew her-maybe. When she spoke however, he realized exactly who she was.

"Do you know why I took this job, "Dr."?" she said. He sensed it was a rhetorical question, but he spoke anyways.

"Erin? Why..?" he mumbled.

"Because I wanted to learn more about myself. These..urges that I have." she continued, talking more to herself than Reid. His head seemed clearer now.

"Did you learn anything?" he asked, head lolling.

"I learned something new everyday." she smirked. "Anyhow, got to get to work!" she said, chipper. Reid felt like crying. As soon as she shut the door, he did.

* * *

Erin stormed into the room, causing everyone to snap their heads around.

"What is this?" she cried to Hotch who stood up from the couch, glad to get away from an uncomfortable conversation. "I got six messages when my phone was turned off in a movie telling me that Agent Reid is kidnapped-again! When we get him back I am going to have a word with him!" she said angrily. Hotch's eyebrows knitted together as he replied,

"If I'm not mistaken, Agent Reid is part of my team. If anyone's going to talk to him it will be me and no one else." he said, raising his voice a little. Something about Erin Strauss had always set him on edge. It was taking all his self control not to yell.

"You'll talk to him?" he said incredulously, scoffing loudly. "Well I'm sorry if little Spencer is your favourite, but someone needs to tell him that he can't keep getting kidnapped willy nilly!" she said jabbing his chest.

"You have no right to say that. It was my fault he was kidnapped so you should be talking to me. Since you've already accomplished that, why don't you let us get back to work." he said with a note of finality. Erin turned and faced Emily.

"Can you believe him?" Erin asked. Emily pursed her lips and went back to the profile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I`m kind of threading you along with such short chapters but I feel rather obligated to post. I also felt the need to mention that this chapter and following chapters have charactor abuse. I would hate to lose readers over this and surely is you could withstand `Revelations`then this should be fine. Could be a couple days until next post, but the next chapter is going to be longer. Much. Enjoy!**

Reid sat alone in the shed for the entire work day. His hands were raw, and he was drifting in and out of sleep when the door of the shed creaked open. Erin Strauss walked in, still in her work clothes. She smiled sweetly, and Reid frowned. It took more effort than he thought it would. She cupped his face in her hand. Reid felt sick.

"He's going to come. Soon." she said to him. Reid's tongue felt swollen, but he muscled through to speak.

"Where am I?" he asked thickly. "I need water." he was almost begging now.

"Someone's coming to rescue you." Erin chuckled.

"Someone...is..who..?" Reid mumbled. His vision was fading and he knew he wouldn't be awake for much longer.

"Agent Hotchner."

* * *

Agent Hotchner lay in the couch in his office, thinking about Reid. His job. The implications. He had already lost someone he cared about. He didn't want it to happen again. If Reid didn't make it...he didn't want to think about that. He walked into the conference room, where Rossi sat at the table tapping his pencil and thinking about the profile.

Hotch walked over to the whiteboard, trying not to think about how this was Reid's technique-not his. He could just make out the faint blue and red marker outlines of Reid's hurried handwriting as he rushed to solve the last case. Hotch slowly wrote the word 'unsub' and circled it, in his own neat, blocky writing. He began to speak aloud.

"The way the unsub unnecessarily blew up the car suggests a strong anger towards Agent Reid." he wrote the word 'Anger' and connected it to the word 'unsub'. " Also, Eric used both our names, indicating that him or his partner has had contact with our team before. Something we did or more specifically, Reid did, may have triggered something. We may have had contact with them on several occasions." He wrote the word 'Contact' on the board.

"That's good, Hotch." Rossi said encouragingly. Hotch couldn't help but think that Reid did this ten times faster. Hotch felt awkward and inadequate in his place. Garcia walked into the room with a list of black sedans. It had over a 100 names on the list. She looked at him reproachfully.

"Sir? I think maybe you should get some rest." he headed back to his office. "At home Hotch." she smiled warmly. "Uh, sir." she corrected hastily.

She playfully ushered him out to the parking lot, where he leaned against his car, waiving her away. Erin Strauss' car sat beside his, the only other car with a designated parking spot. She came strutting out in her heels and dress skirt.

"Agent Hotchner." she nodded curtly and stepped into her car. She smiled at him. He clenched his jaw. Something was not right about her. He always knew it, and she knew that he knew it. He suspected that's why she kept trying to get him off the team. The car started and something in him was triggered. An urge, a...familiar feeling. He immediately got in his car and followed her out of the parking lot. He glanced forwards at her car. A black sedan. With the first three numbers on the license plate 4-6-9.

* * *

Reid sat in the dusty wood floor. He had drooled earlier, but couldn't wipe his mouth. He was thinking clear enough to realize that he must have a severe injury, probably in the head. He had been there for hours, thinking about what he regretted, enjoyed and hopes about his life. Agent Hotchner kept coming back and circling around in his mind. His feelings for his boss were-complicated. But in the time he had sat in the shed, they had become a great deal simpler.

He had also been wondering what Erin Strauss had meant by Hotch coming to rescue him. Since he had had the entire day to think about it, he concluded that Erin had set up a trap, which Hotch would never fall for. Her entire goal was as it had been all along. To hurt him. This time she was trying to hurt Hotch through him. He didn't really understand that but-

The door burst open. Erin Strauss walked in and punched him. Now his lip was bleeding and he was drooling again and he still couldn't wipe his mouth. For a moment Erin looked mildly sympathetic. Then she pulled out a switchblade knife.

"Gotta make you look nice for your boyfriend." she snickered.

"My boyfrie-" Reid started to ask before he was punched again. This time in the eye. He whimpered.

"Don't cry." Erin said softly. "He'll be here soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the final chapter, longer and in all it's glory. Thanks for all the reveiws and I hope you'll put in your two cents for the final chapter. Enjoy!**

Agent Hotchner's knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. He had lost Erin Strauss earlier, but he knew where her house. He couldn't exactly call the team and say Erin was the unsub. They would think he finally cracked. After all, they were just waiting for it, right? He could hear it in Reid's voice when he asked 'was everything okay'. Reid's voice. He shook his head to clear it, but it didn't work. He pulled up to Erin's house, a red brick cottage-y type of house on the outskirts of town. No one would hear a scream. Her car was in the driveway. It would take 45 minutes for backup to reach them here. He could wait, but he didn't know what she was doing to him. He called Garcia, told her to alert the team that he needed backup at Erin Strauss' house.

He pulled out his gun and held it up, as was procedure. He stepped around the house and banged on the door.

"Erin! It's Agent Hotchner! I need to talk to you!" he yelled. No answer. He stepped inside, the empty house causing a sway of conflicting emotions to wash over him. Pictures of her and her family were everywhere. He wiped his forehead. He checked the upstairs, then came back down. Suddenly, his stomach dropped as he heard a faint voice call his name. It was unmistakable.

"Hotch!" Hotch could hear the incredible pain in his voice. "Hotch! Please.."

Reid could hear Hotch banging doors open in Erin's house. Erin held the bloody knife at his neck, then switched it for a gun. She leaned close to him and he could smell her makeup, perfume and the overwhelming smell of blood. She whispered in his ear,

"Call for him." Reid sobbed and shook his head. He didn't want Hotch to see him like this. He wanted to be remembered as he always was. Erin cocked the gun.

"Call for him!" she hissed.

"Hotch!" he cried with much effort.

"Again." Erin said quietly. Reid was silent. Erin reached for the knife and his eyes lit with fear.

"Hotch! Please.." he moaned. The pain was almost too much. Everytime he blacked out she woke him back up. The door of the shed burst open and Reid broke into all out sobs as he saw Hotch standing there in all his glory.

Hotch kicked the door open. Erin knelt next to Reid with a gun against his head. Reid's shirt was ripped open and his chest was laced in threads of blood. It was almost entirely crimson due to all the overlapping gashes. The smell of blood hung in the room. Erin stared at him. The look that always hung behind her eyes was in full view now.

"Put the gun down or I'll shoot him." she said. Hotch scoffed.

"You won't shoot him. He's your prize." he said confidently. Erin lowered the gun. With a tremendous _bang!_ she shot Reid's knee. He screamed in pure agony and Hotch felt his stomach drop for the second time that day. He slowly put his gun down. Suddenly he understood.

"It's me you're after, not Reid." he asked slowly. "All this time, you've been trying to hurt me through Spencer." Reid looked up. So he noticed. It was the first time he had called him Spencer. Erin turned to Hotch

"You loved me. You told me..the way you looked at me, gestured..I knew. And then this idiot," she gestured angrily to Reid. "..had to practically announce his love for you when he 'came out'. Like we didn't already know. It was never the same after that. But I knew, as soon as you introduced yourself. Aaron and Erin are meant to be." she said, smiling. Hotch felt extremely sick.

"I have backup coming." he said, trying to threaten her.

"You have no idea what I could do to you in 15 minutes. I've been planning for years."

"Alright, alright." Hotch began slowly. "Let me help Reid, and then you can do whatever you want to me." he said, obviously pained.

"Fine. Do it. You have five minutes." Hotch ran out of the shed, accompanied by Erin, and retrieved the first aid kit. He got back in the shed. He didn't have time to be gentle as he tended the wounds. Reid gasped and screamed in pain as he wrapped the bandages tightly around his chest to stop the flow of blood. Hotch's eyes were swimming as Reid jerked around in pain while Hotch struggled to mend the gunshot wound. He finished swabbing it and bandaged it roughly.

"Hotch." Reid gasped.

"Don't speak." Hotch said, avoiding eye contact.

"I love you." Reid said through gritted teeth. Hotch looked up.

"I know, Spencer." Hotch replied as he finished tying the bandages. "I know."

Morgan, Emily, J.J., and Rossi all packed into one of the huge BAU standard vehicles. Morgan was driving. When they arrived, they piled out of the van. Emily and Morgan went around back, J.J. And Rossi took the house. They opened the door to the shed. Erin had Hotch against a wall with a knife in his face. Reid was unconscious and bleeding through his bandages. J.J. Spoke into her radio.

"Garcia. Get and ambulance down here right now." Morgan walked towards Erin.

"We've gotcha Erin. No where to go." he said calmly. Erin's shoulders visibly collapsed. She turned towards Morgan. Hotch's breathed a sigh of relief. Then, without warning, Erin turned back and slashed the knife across Hotch's face. He doubled over and yelled. The knife wound stretched across his face from his right eyebrow, across his nose, ending at his left cheek. Morgan took the knife away from Erin without a fight. J.J. Grabbed some fragments of Reid's torn shirt and handed it to Hotch who was swearing quietly. They took her away, but not before she turned back to Hotch.

"Everytime you look in the mirror, you'll remember that face belongs to me."

_Five weeks later..._

Reid sat awkwardly on Hotch's couch. He was watching a documentary on Gengis Kahn that he wasn't that interested in. Hotch came into the room, wearing a towel around his waist. Reid flushed. Hotch flicked his hair dry and got a cup from the sink to finish brushing his teeth.

"I could've just gone home." Reid said to him. He waived it off.

"Don't be ridiculous. Besides, I don't trust you to be on your own yet, whatever the doctors say." Hotch replied. Reid wandered over to the fridge and opened it, without really intending to eat anything. Hotch reached a strong arm around him to grab the milk. Reid turned around and looked at Hotch. His eyes were begging the question that he had always been asking. Since the incident, it was becoming almost impossible to ignore.

Reid leaned forward and kissed him. Hotch's eyes widened in surprise. Then he pulled away and sat down on the couch looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Reid said softly.

"This is wrong, Reid." he said running his hands through his hair. Suddenly, Reid became angry. He walked over to where a surprised Hotch was sitting.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is being straight the new right?" Hotch stood up.

"It's not that-it's-" He began. Reid didn't even let him finish.

"I think it's exactly that Hotch. If you don't feel the same way then why am I here?" Reid said, emphasizing with his hands. There was a silence. Reid turned his back to Hotch.

"Reid." He didn't turn around. "Spencer, I.." Suddenly, Reid turned around and kissed him for real, No holding back. And this time, Hotch kissed back.

**Epilogue**

Reid turned to Hotch, who was sitting in the driver's seat. They looked out at the BAU office. It was good to be back.

"I'm sorry." Reid said softly, running a finger down Hotch's pink scar.

"Don't be. It belongs to you, not Erin." Hotch replied. When they walked in, Rossi stood there looking at them, smirking. Reid's hair was not styled today, in was casually messy. He looked relaxed. Hotch on the other hand, looked tense. He kept glancing back at Reid and distancing himself.

"Tell me you didn't." Rossi smirked, looking at them both. Hotch did a double take. He looked at Rossi and said,

"We didn't." Hotch said strongly, attempting to push past him.

"Now tell me the truth." Rossi said jokingly. Hotch went to greet the rest of the team.

_Hotch is a good liar, _Reid thought, beaming.


End file.
